comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-05-23 - Geno-Cide Order of Pain
By all accounts, it is an abnormal day in Metropolis, so far. That is to say, there have been no skirmishes, no crime, no appearances of Intergang, or challengers to Superman or the other Kryptonians who might call the city their home. And, people move about their daily lives without fear, or worry. Above the Superman Memorial Mall, a news helicopter for the Daily Bugle flies - later reports will reveal they were tipped to be in the area for the reveal of a big story. It is, by all accounts, a peaceful, and rather tranquil day. The shoppers are shopping, spending money. The vendors are vending, selling their wares, and ensuring that the economy in Metropolis is a steady one, for everyone. Perhaps that's why it was chosen ... Horrific screams erupt; screams that those with excellent hearing could certainly pick up. A live feed flickers into view of a man with his neck broken so horribly, the camera almost instantly pans away, and a woman - also dead, whose back is snapped in half like a dry twig - contorted and misshappen. For a moment, Livewire's features come into view as the entire Metropolis viewing area is forced to view the scene. Her made-for-media voice purrs, "Welcome, Metropolis, to the new age! To quote the eternal words of David Bowie, "This ain't rock'n'roll! This is genocide!" The image flickers away, to show a large Amazonian woman - one Grace Choi. A vauge, blurry image in the background with a mop of red hair, much like Grace's own is standing far behind her. Grace charges the figure, the fist connects into the bright-green almost scaled or cracked sides of the figure, but then the figure turns and backhands Grace, and the huge ball-busting Amazon is literally launched through four or five store fronts and walls, by the sheer power of the force of the blow. Then, the camera's flicker out, followed by Livewire's laughter. Flying through the air in Metropolis, Wonder Woman is finishing up a patrol of the east coast that, so far, has been uneventful. The sudden appearance over of Grace Choi far off, and the sounds fo combat, earn Diana's full attention as what was a floating arc through the air is suddenly turned to a screeching Dive Bomb as she bolts through it. Calling on the League Communicator At that point, Diana bolts down towards the ground as she lands with a *STOMP*, the ground sinking under the force of her landing as she calls out, "FIEND! If you wish for combat, then you shall have it! But do not put any innocents at risk!" Diana's bracelets are in front of her in the classic 'guard' position as she mentally keeps track of Grace's landing behind her, ready to shield her if needed. Livewire is fast as chaos itself, so finding a way to stop her will be difficult! Whispering under her breath, "Hera and Artemis be with me." Kara Zor-El whistles from where she flies down. "Is it okay if I'm with you instead?" she says to Wonder Woman, then says "Hey Livewire, Superman's not here right now so you'll have to be dealing with us instead." she says, floating above them. "I'm sure we'll give you enough of a butt-kicking in my cousin's absence though." The figure, when seen - is certainly humanoid. And it's form, in theory, is feminine. It has the curves of breasts, but it's face is obscured, below by a seamless lower face-mask that blends in with the suit she's wearing, black down the middle and across the abdomen, black pants. Across where her eyes would be? Long, green spikes. And a mop of short fire-red hair sticking out in tufts from the top. The skin of her arms is a sickly grey, and in some homage to Frankenstien or the like, seems literally sewn together. Thick, bright green bracers cover her wrists, the outer edges of them spiked. Knee bracers, too, spiked. And thick combat boots on her feet. She's standing over yet another corpse by the time Diana is there, at least the third. She turns, as the noise from Diana draws her attention, bounding to the side and grabbing a middle-aged man who /thought/ he had a good hiding position under one of the counter-booths. She lifts him up by the neck. Livewire, presently, remains unseen. Perhaps hiding in the electronic airwaves? Or, waiting for the prime moment to surprise the representative of Superman's 'family'. But, her voice resonates, "Heya, Superskirt. You decided to show up too, huh?" There's a laugh, again, "But you haven't even met the new girl, yet!" Meanwhile, the 'strange' figure hisses, a grating voice - definately female, but something else, too, urges, "Kneel." It's a direct command, even as ghastly-grey fingers streching out past the fabric of the gloves move to threaten to literally crush the man's neck like it were paper. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/9/97087/2136481-genocide__dc_.jpg" Wonder Woman calls out, "I yield to no one! Show yourself!" Diana puts the main attention her, knowing that whatever this beast is that is hiding within the technology, is within Kara's ability to snuff out, rather than her's. She holds her hands up and over, flashing over at the figure then as she calls out, "Let the man go. He is not a threat to you." She keeps the attention on herself, her hands up in front of her defensively. Her mind is flashing over tactical plans to prevent the man's death. Most of which would be focused over along making sure that Kara is faster than she is and in a better position to save him, as she warily keeps her attention on where as best she can locate Livewire as well. Her hands are up in front of her, clenching defensively. Kara Zor-El lowers down to the ground, saying, "C'mon Livewire... I don't know who your ... friend ... is, but you don't need to do this. What do you really want?" Not making any sort of superspeed moves when the green female 'thing is gripping the bystander's throat like that. "What do I want?" Livewire's voice comes through the mall's PA. There's that mocking shock-jockey laughter, "For everyone to see you for who you are, Superskirt! And, Wonder Woman? I'd really, really consider doin' what the lady wants. She's not the kind to take no for an answer. Oh, and like I said. My friend? She's Genocide. Don't worry. You'll get to know her really well." Genocide's fingers begin to slowly - slowly crush. Her spiked-visor stares at Diana, "KNEEL. Or No One Lives." The way her fingers are digging into the man's neck, he literally only has a second - two, perhaps, before his larynx is crushed beyond repair. Behind Diana, Grace begins to slowly stir back to consciousness. Rocks, and rubble shifting as she groans. At this point, whatever pride Diana might have is banished over i protecting the man's life. She goes down to kneel, and murmurs to herself, "Only for now. Only for now." She goes down to her knees, her hands twisting over then as they clutch at her hips. Meanwhile, her lasso twitches at them as well. Her intent on gingerly rolling the noose towards a few inches if she can from Genocide's foot, almost like a spelunking ball of yarn, hopefully wtihout notice. Waiting for the moment when Genocide is focused on her humiliation. Waiting for LIvewire to be distracted. Slipping into the Amazon combat language which Kara knows. << As soon as his grip is released.. >> Diana's plan is to hopefully get the noose of her lasso around Genocide's foot, to yank and shove Genocide off-balance with it, then let Kara go in for a surge, rescue, and smash. Kara Zor-El gets down to her knees as well. "Okay... we're kneeling. Now just.... let him go okay? You want everyone to see who we are, we're the ones not trying to crush some innocent guy's throat. Besides, you don't want him, you want us. Right?" It's then Genocide moves. She's fast. Faster, than Diana is, and she manages to make it to Wonder Woman before the Amazon Princess can get to her feet, grabbing the Warrior's head, and she slams it, forcibly into the concrete floor below with unforgiving strength. The man? He's not dead yet -- in fact, he might be getting better. For now. Dropped, the moment Genocide moves, the man coughs, and wheezes, too but is too injured, too out of it, to move out of the way. It's at that exact moment that Livewire pops out of the PA; a brilliant white-blue light, slamming Kara from behind with one of her bolts. "Time to light it up!" Faster than Diana can move or react. Her head grabbed, but the man is dropped. Her lasso ratchets up and over to her side as if by instant as she goes to combat. She brings her hands up to smash over at Genocide's arm, knowing that her adversary is stronger than her, faster than her, but she cannot match her skill. Diana's hands go to smash at the inner elbow, trying to twist it in an unnatural way from the blow. Not likely to break the arm of the golem, but hopefully shift it enough to loosen the grip to avoid having her head popped off like a balloon. From there, her hand swill swing up, going to lash out with her tiara, which can crush through nearly anything - trying to slash over at the golem villain's arm at the wrist. Kara's actually fought Livewire before. A couple of times. Powerful enemy with a very, very, very easy weakness. Genocide on the other hand - she's never seen before, but when she sees Genocide speed over to close combat Diana, she figures that might be the more dangerous one. First thing's first though - get the bystander out of harm's way first. Then Kara gets blasted from behind by Livewire - say what you will, but electricity HURTS. "NNNGH!" goes Kara as she's hit forward into one of he parked vehicles on the street. She shakes her head a bit, before grabbing at a nearby fire hydrant and a ripping off the side to deluge Livewire with a powerful stream of water. If it hits her, good. If it doesn't, gives Supergirl distraction enough to use superspeed to get the injured man out of the way and several blocks away before speeding back to the fight. "Sorry, Superskirt, but I just don't feel ya," quips Livewire, seeing the water coming and she's able to dissapate herself into the electrical current to prevent her depowering, at least, just yet. But the quick-thinking certainly buys Kara some time, as the man is sped to safety thanks to the unbelievable speed that Supergirl benefits from. The move buys Diana some time; frees her head. But, even as the tiara begins to cut the ghoulish flesh, ... no blood comes out. And, Genocide's knee comes up hard, into Diana's chin in a perfect counter, seeming to match Diana's skill effortlessly and showing knowledge of Amazonian Martial Arts as well in that maneuver. The thought, the realization, itself, could be horrifying. Grace begins to sit up, shift, up to her one knee. And, despite the fact that Grace was handled like a ragdoll, she doesn't seem to show any hesitation. "Get off her," Grace growls, weakly. Sure, her ribs are broken. But, that doesn't matter. Wonder Woman is slammed off of Genocide, eyes widening in surprise as the golem goes for a flawless counter, her being smashed backwards even as her tiara cuts almost through nothing. She counters over with a move Batman might utilize. Going for a quick chop over and then a flip and a thrust, trying to go for a judo styled takedown of her adversary. Exchanging, if she can, blow for blow! Kara Zor-El grabs the man and deposits him safely several blocks away near a police officer. "You better cordon off the area, make sure no civilians come this way. He'll need some medical attention possibly. Gotta go." Then speeds back to the fight a few seconds later, responding to Livewire, "How about feel this?" she says as she stops in midair and blows her arctic breath at Livewire to encase her in ice before she can reform into electricity. Genocide is taken down, by Diana's judo-throw, and the concrete under cracks, and spiderwebs. But, Genocide keeps hold of Diana's arm and she rolls back, doing a off-the-floor donkey kick into Diana's gut, catapulting the Princess fast and furiously upwards - likely through the ceiling, causing sparks and debris to shower down on the fighters. Grace lumbers behind Genocide, and double-hand clubs the freak-creature in the back of the head with all her might. Genocide tumbles forwards, but recovers quickly, spinning and landing a full-blown kick to Grace's jaw. Grace spins like a top through the air, at least five or six times in full cycle and goes landing into a support, crashing through it, and into the wall. There, she remains motionless, but still breathing. She's not dead yet. Genocide turns to face Kara, "None shall live," she tells the Kryptonian, with menance in her tone. Livewire, meanwhile, is frozen - but full body blast of her electric powers cracks the shell she's encased in, blowing much of it away. But there is still enough for Kara to begin to melt, and slow down, and begin to depower the Super-Family hating Meta. Wonder Woman is kicked upwards, literally through the roof. Her jaw is dislocated as she slams through the skyline, finally using her flight to right herself. Her own eyes flashing, she rights herself, and goes to fly on down hard. "Grace!" She whispers. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain, sister." She loops through the air like a tornado, building up speed. She might not have Superman's innate speed, or even Kara's greater, but she can still go hypersonic. Building up her speed, she flies high in the air, speaking along her Justice League Communicator and locking into the frequencies used by the TItans. << Kara, can you hold them both for a few moments? I need to build up sufficient force. >> Kara Zor-El's eyes glow red and she fires a wide range of heat vision at Livewire, turning the remaining ice around Livewire into water to splash down around and on her, in an attempt to short circuit her. "Diana?" she calls Livewire's scream is one of rage, as the water comes into contact with her skin, shorting much of her power out. "Cheater!" She curses, amidst more colorful language that she's spewing out at Kara. And, while she's diminished, she fires off a far-less powerful than her first shot at Kara's face - hopefully to buy her some time to latch onto one of the sparking wires, and reignite her powers. "She will die. Just like the others," Genocide reveals to Kara, in her cold, callous tone - a confident tone. Because she already KNOWS. She is the living fact of her own statement. She stands her ground, fearless of the Kryptonian, and showing absolutely no inclination to help Livewire either. If they're teammates, they're not very good ones. But certainly Livewire seems to know /something/. Livewire makes for one of the sparking wires, trying to grab it, while she still has even an iota of a chance of getting out of this. Diana is shooting through the air, building up speed. Building up to a hurtling tornado. Meanwhile, leaving Supergirl alone. To face both Genocide and Livewire. Diana knows that her protege is up to it. Few things she is as proud of as Kara's ability to fight, to adapt, and to make her own course in the world. Even now, she shoots through the sky, faster and faster. << Kara, you must hold them both off for a few moments. I know you >> Diana is going faster and faster, building up her momentum. Trusting that Supergirl can do the impossible. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Well... this is not too good." Then she speeds over to Livewire, "Hey... need your help on something." she says as she grabs the weakened Livewire before she can get to the sparking wires and throws her quickly AT Genocide. It's a good distraction, as far as it goes. And, the move Kara implements provides insight to just what is going on. As the ghost-white figure of the once shock-jock flies towards Genocide, the freakish grey-green-and black figure slams a punch down, timing it perfectly, utterly changing Livewire's momentum so that she - much like Grace, and Diana before her, is nearly embedded into the concrete floor. So much for alliances - if there ever were any. Genocide moves, then, to stand on the still corpse of Livewire, whose likely knocked out - if not dead. At least Kara's quick thinking has reduced the adversaries in half. And Kara will suddenly begin to feel the insurmountable feeling pressing on her; despair. Fear. The psychic projections come without warning, without Genocide doing anything other than staring at the Kryptonian, through a spiked-visor that she really shouldn't even be able to see out of, whatsoever. "There is only death," she assures Kara. "And pain, before it." Genocide isn't so dull witted, either, to think Diana's gone. Her neck tilts, to look upwards through the ceiling, to see, perhaps sense, by what manner the Princess will return. Or, if she's perhaps bringing help, like other Justice Leaguers. Diana's voice calls up from sky high, "There is the Eyrines. Who bring Justice. And Tartarus. That which gives penance. And ME. Who brings TRUTH." She goes to slam through the air, intent on slamming with all the momentum she's built up over by spending several minutes flying throughout the skyline at her highest atmospheric speed to build up momentum, to then try and slam over towards Genocide from behind at full power. Of course, adjusting her course. And hopefully slamming the golem hard enough that Supergirl can put the kibosh over on her, to painfully pummel her adversary in a way that even Diana cannot match! Decimation. The pure volitile attack, the speed and power behind the flight would break a normal person in half. Genocide is carried with the force, bent, but unbroken, slammed from behind and crashing through wall after wall; the buildings supports groaning, screams erupting from people trapped yet in the building as everything is about to collapse between the powerhouses. There's a cry of anguish - or rage, perhaps both, guttural, from the golem. Collision, after collision, Diana using Genocide's undead corpse as a plow, her adversary taking the full damage from everything, until she's driven for a good hundred feet into the earth - through the end of the mall, and into the streets, carving a human-shaped divot and hole through the pavement and concrete, leaving Genocide to rest. It's a damn good move. And one, clearly, Genocide hadn't quite expected from Diana. She lays still, a few moments; then, fingers lash out, suddenly -- to grip Diana's lasso. "Mine." And the lasso? It doesn't reject her. Keeping one hand on the lasso, she moves her other arm, she still on the ground, to deliver a cross-hand jab to Diana's chin. Kara's hearing will tell her there's three people trapped, who she has time to save, if she wants to despite Genocide's mental manipulation of her emotions in fear, despair - rage, or hate -- , if she uses her superspeed again, one pinned under a crossbeam, and two who'd locked themselves in a closet when the @*&$ hit the fan. %*WHAM* Diana is hit hard over i the chin, even as she ricochets off her adversary. And while the Lasso of Truth might not seethe over towards Genocide, it's magic would hopefully not work for the corpse woman either. It would just be, to her, hopefully a rope. Diana's bracelets go in front of her as her head snaps back from the blow an instant too slow, going to try and hit Genocide with a powerful front kick over to her gut. HOw does one defeat a corpse without destroying ti? Diana's hand shoots back towards her lasso even as she kicks, intent on reeling it to her side for another trick the next round! And it's back to Diana needing to handle Genocide as Supergirl spots more civilians in danger. She breaks into the room and busts a hole into the wall. "Rao! ... why do you people STAY IN THE AREA WHEN THIS STUFF IS HAPPENING?" she yells at them. "Considering how BREAKABLE you guys are, you should run FIRST THING! Now get out of here before I just LET this place collapse on you three!" she says angrily, eyes glowing red as she points out the hole. Kara actually did feel the whole despair and fear thing, but she'd been feeling that ever since she first came to Earth. Hell, ever since she was first put in the spaceship - considering the fact that she didn't want to leave her parents or everyone she knew in the first place. She'd have been quite fine with dying with them instead. It's survivor guilt. Unfortunately, that 'fear' and 'despair' has already reared its head in Kara before. Twice. Once when Darkseid brainwashed her. Then again when she was exposed to black Kryptonite by Luthor. Each time, it wound up making her ruthless. She'd say it made her evil. But actually it's mainly a change in attitude. It makes her hate herself and everyone around her. She doesn't even wait for the civilians to run out. If they do, fine. If not, blame Darwin for them being stupid enough to not know to run out of a hole from a collapsing building. Instead, sh plans on just lashing out at the next closest person. So while Diana is fighting with Genocide, using the lasso, the bracelets, etc..... an extremely powerful burst of heat vision shoots out at both Diana and Genocide - the heat from it melting the street's asphalt from the proximity. Followed by a very angry Supergirl flying at - well - at either or both of them. Unfortunately for Diana, she's -- well, at least in this certain scenario, clueless. Hope can only help you so much; but when the facts are against you and you bet on them, you're going to lose. A lesson she quickly finds out. The lasso takes on a dark, purplish black color that seems to flow out of Genocide's hand - and, on the other end of that lasso, Diana -- she recieves a huge, negative psychic blast. It'd be enough to kill any human. And, many meta's. Diana's god-blessed empowerments will protect her from death but not from the mental anguish, or the pure brutality, and unexpected nature of that attack. Genocide isn't quite so lucky, either. Kara's unmitigated heat blast only nails her - so, Diana perhaps is at least 'lucky' in that regard? It could've been worse. Maybe. Genocide is knocked back again, a good hundred feet - but her hand is still wrapped around the lasso. Slowly, but certainly, the golemn gets to her feet, and holding up the hand that still holds the Golden Lasso, Genocide - is gone. Teleporting away from the fight. Leaving the mall, and the streets, in chaos. A death toll behind her of heroes, innocents, and villains alike. A maddened mind. And a shocked, devastated Princess. There is only one conclusion. Someone, somewhere, has declared war - on what, or whom, how, or why? Those are all contingencies that yet need to be answered. It's how they'll be answered, that might put fear into some. The sudden surge of pain, both from Supergirl, and then over from Genocide, catches Wonder Woman by surprise. The powerful BLOW combined as she brawls with Genocide and then is slammed HARD over by Supergirl sends her flying. Through more buildings, and then to a parking garage, which collapses down atop her. The confusion, the anger, the hate radiating and blasting towards her that sends the collapsing building down upon her hurts even more then anything else. And the corruption of her lasso.. What is it? As Diana tries to dig her way out of the rubble, jaw broken, already starting to set in as she tries to crawl her way upwards, her priority being to try and now contain the damage. Her pride hurt, her anger at being outmaneuvered, far outweighs her physical damage and pain. Kara Zor-El flies forward, wanting to punch that green female thing, but soon as she gets close, it teleports away! "CRAP!!!!" She heads over to where Diana is getting out of the rubble and pulls her out by the hair. "You let her get away! What happened to all that 'Warrior Princess' garbage?" Grabbed up by the hair. Wonderful. Diana hisses, "Kara.. This isn't you." She takes a breath, resisting the urge to slam her fists over into Supergirl as she's dug out. "Someone else is forcing you.. To be this wya." Now, the loss of her lasso pulls her harder as she grips her fists over at the palm of Supergirl that yanks her up hard. Kara Zor-El frowns. "And you know another thing? I'm really REALLY tired of people telling me how I should act and what I should do! Batman, Kal, you, Darkseid, my stupid parents! When you go all fight crazy, no one bats an eye about it and they look up to you... me? They think I'm not living up to my BABY COUSIN'S reputation. You know what?" She then lets go of Diana's hair and punches her. "I'm TIRED of people telling me how I should do things ok?!" Wonder Woman's bracelet whirls around, blocking the punch from Supergirl to the side as she hits the ground hard as Supergirl drops her. "Supergirl. You are not in your right mind." She's on the defensive, already exhausted and injured, and alone facing a maddened Supergirl. She takes a breath, refocusing. Intent on remaining on the defensive until this passes off Supergirl, bracelets in front of her and waiting the next blow. Stiffly, slowly, but, certainly, a huge woman, with a mop of red hair herself - but, at least you can see her face, and the tone of her flesh color, and the myriad of tattoos about arms, and stomach, amidst the tears in her clothes, the blood streaking her skin, the way she walks, moves, breathes, suggesting several broken bones within her body. She carries three people, dragging two, one tucked under the other arm. She drops them, leans against a lamp post. She wheezes, sucks in a huge breath from her lungs, coughs suddenly, wincing in pain, then, gritting her teeth through it. She lumbers her way towards Supergirl, "Tired of people telling you what to do? Then, fly the fuck out of here, and go do whatever the hell you want." She coughs, then, manages to tear out a lamp-post from the street corner. She drags it with her, as she approaches Supergirl. In no condition to fight a fully powered Kryptonian. She /saw/ what Kara can do. But, she doesn't seem to care. Even after the beating she took from Genocide. "Or I'll shove this pole so far up your skirt that it won't ever see sunlight again." And, by her countenance, her expression - despite the pain she's in? Grace seems to mean it. Kara Zor-El looks angry. "Who are you to say I'm not in my right mind?!" She grabs the ground and lifts up, lifting a huge chunk of building and ground overhead which she looks like she'll just smash down on Diana. "Oh and try to block this...." but she stops when she hears Grace. "Oh really. You know, I don't even know who you are and you're already annoying me. Especially with the skirt cracks. I think after I'm done with you two, in fact, I'm going to also go find those Toon Titans writers and toss them into orbit." She tosses the huge pavement aside and smirks. "You know, you really look like crap by the way. Tell you what - try it. I mean it... Go ahead and try it." she says crossing her arms. At this point, Diana's eyes flash, "Grace, you require medical attention!" Never mind that she would be doing the exact same thing while even worse. She can be such a mother hen. Diana glances over at Supergirl, and she says softly, "Supergirl, I am sorry over for this. But you are not over in control of yourself." Her hand goes up and flies over for the point on Supergirl's neck that would be the equivalent move of the Vulcan Nerve Pinch, assuming that Supergirl is focused over on Grace and that this will allow Diana to overpower Supergirl's force field and stun her for a half moment without hurting her! "I don't need /shit/," Grace shout back to Diana, hefting the huge streetlight up, to prove it. Sure, she's in a /hell/ of a lot of pain. But, she wears it well. Still, she pauses - not wishing to smash Diana in the face, as well. Her eyes narrow, to see if Diana's ploy, and plan, will work against the very angry Kara. Normally it would have been effective, except Diana's still really injured from the fight with Genocide and getting past Kryptonian defenses to actually hit a nerve cluster tends to take a lot of power in the first place. Moreso when said Kryptonian isn't even trying to hold back. Kara grabs Diana's arm and wraps her arm around Diana's neck. "Remember when I first met you and you friggin' lasso'ed my food then grabbed me? You know you only were able to do that because I was new to the powers and I was terrified right?" She tightens her arm around Diana's neck, twisting her arm in a way that Artemis once taught her. Then she spins around and flings the still injured Diana into a wall and heads towards Grace, menacingly. "Well? Hit me. Go ahead. It'll be the last thing you'll ever do though." And Diana is grabbed around the neck, in the move of ancient Amazon martial arts. She's almost proud then, as Kara demonstrates the technique. Right as she's flung over into a wall, managing to adjust her course over before she flat out impacts into Grace, picking herself up, "Supergirl, I do not wish to fight you. But I will if I have to." She picks herself up from yet another smashed wall as she's been thrown over into it, and takes a deep breath. "Athena, give me guidance.." How to stop Supergirl before things escalate more? She hefts up a piece of debris, and then tosses it over to the side, smashing it over into a fire hydrant, the water coating the area and spraying. And hopefully jolting Kara back to her senses. Grace probably SHOULD be intimidated by that. She isn't, however. Even with her injuries. As if on cue, she takes the pole and swings at Kara, trying to connect to Supergirl like a baseball to a bat, and hit the heroine right into the fire hydrant's spray of water. It might be the last thing she's ever done, but not too many people can ever say they got to play stick-ball with Supergirl as the ball, right? Grace Choi says, "It was nice knowing you, Diana. Please refer to me as Splat #5, when the corner comes." The lamppost slams into the side of the Kryptonian teenage girl's head and ... nothing. Except the lamppost bends where it hits her. She didn't even get budged, nor did her head move, from the impact... she just grins. And not a nice grin. More of a 'You're so dead and I'm going to have fun making you that way' grin. Kara's hand grips the metal lamppost, still held by Grace, and she yanks it towards her with incredible force to cause the already injured Grace to fly forward at her. Kara then grabs Grace by the throat, yanking the lamppost away and tossing it like an oversized pipe cleaner. As her the blonde girl's fingers get tighter around Grace's throat, she says, "Don't you wish you didn't make that quip about my skirt now? Lets see how tight I can squeeze before your head pops like a-" *spluuuuuuush!* Kara's little teenage 'I hate the world and I hate you' thing is interrupted as Diana's throw causes a hydrant near her to douse her and Grace with a torrent of water. When it recedes, Kara's standing there, very confused, still holding Grace by the throat. "I... uh..." She then bites her lip and lets go of Grace's neck. Seriously she needs to get the whole 'anger making her want to kill everyone around her' thing under control. "Uh... I'm ... sorry." the soaked Kryptonian girl says. As Grace is gripped, she hauls back to punch Kara in the face, to try and get let go -- but, there's no need, all of a sudden. And Grace isn't stupid, she can see /some/ change, even if she doesn't know /what/, occurred. And, frowning, but nodding, she wheezes out, "Yeah." Then, grimacing, she looks down to Diana, helping Wonder Woman up to her feet, still moving gingerly. She wipes some blood off the corner of her lip, "That bitch can hit," she says, glancing at the devastation around them. At where Genocide last was. Wonder Woman takes a deep breath over as Kara returns to normal, "It is all right, Supergirl. You were not in your right mind." Getting up to her feet a moment later, rubbing at her jaw to lock it back into place to heal lightly. "For now.." She glances over at Grace, "Do either of you require medical attention?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head slowly, "I don't ... really understand what happened there." That's a lie. She knows she was upset. And scared. And very, very angry. Something she actually is all the time and tries to not let it show - yet it seems to keep coming out. First almost killing Kal. Then almost killing the Justice League. Now this. More disconcerting being that it might not be a question of not being in her right mind, but rather that this is how she really is when she's not locking up her emotions. She's a deadly brat. Kara fidgets. "I'm okay, didn't really get hurt." Then looks at Diana and Grace. "But ... um.... she might need something, and I think your jaw is..." She starts over. "Do you need me to go back to Themyscira and get that purple ray thing you showed me before?" "I'll be fine," Grace insists, a bit defensively. Despite her injuries, she grins, lopsided, "We're alive, aren't we? Any fight you can walk away from." And she's walked away from many. Most, in far better condition. Her eyes turn back to Kara, "I'll heal," she insists. Then, she looks at Diana, smirking. "Guess I ain't the only one who needs looking after, Princess." She grunts, "I really could use a beer, right now." Wonder Woman takes a breath, "no, Grace, you risk having internal injuries." she knows that Grace can heal, but it will take time. "At the very least if you require it you can come up with me to the Satellite for it." Then, she glances over at Supergirl, and gently cups her chin, if allowed, "Kara, what you did was not your fault. Do not blame yourself for what happened." If she were anyone else, she might give Kara a hug. But she won't. She sighs softly, "I fear we will need to bring the rest of the League in on this." Wonder Woman also reaches up over, and tugs Kara into a deep hug, "You have made me proud today, Kara." she grins softly, "Your takedown was immaculate." Kara Zor-El looks around.... and notices that Livewire is gone. She must have managed to go electrical and escape while Kara was beating on her mentor and this other person. Who she really needs to find out who she is, though Diana keeps calling her 'Grace.' She looks at Diana as she's telling Kara that it wasn't her fault. Doesn't really change that it really FEELS like her fault. Especially since everything she said is stuff she really does think a lot and just doesn't SAY it. When she gets hugged, she murmurs, "Yeah I'm immaculate at going evil...." She looks over at Grace during the hug apologetically. "I'll get something harder to hit you with, next time it happens," says Grace, casually. Which, apparently, is as much of an apology, or an acceptance of an apology, that Grace gives. Maybe Diana will explain, later. Still, Grace doesn't seem to be entirely offended, or put out by the experience of dealing with Kara. She winces, some, and moves to lean against some building rubble even as she tells Diana, "What? You want me to go up there? I ain't joinin' your Girl Scout Club, Diana. Wouldn't fit in. Plus, they don't even have beer up there, I'll bet. Or at least, good beer." Sure, she could be bleeding internally. But apparently the huge woman has some pride issues. Then, to Diana, "Where's your lasso?" Wonder Woman shakes her head, "Genocide took it. And somehow corrupted the magics of it." In Diana's mind, that was likely the target of this altercation all along. The corpse bride is hardly the type to initiate such a thing on her own, her feud is with Diana. By drawing other heroes into it in Diana's mind Genocide is but a Rook operating under the orders of another. hence, why they will have to bring the League. "Grace Choi, Supergirl. Grace is... an Amazon who has chosen to make her home in Man's World rather than Themyscira. It has given her a... Unique sort of viewpoint on things." She takes a breath. Kara Zor-El blinks. "That thing took your lasso? Have you fought it before? What is that... Genocide... thing anyway?" Okay ... corrupting Diana's lasso of the Gods - that HAS to be bad. She then looks over at Grace again. "I probably deserve it, Grace" she says in reference to 'next time I'll hit you with something harder.' Then back to Diana. "Yeah, somehow I don't think Livewire was in control of that thing." Grace doesn't seem to have any answers, herself. She just smirks, at Kara. "You'll have to drop by Cheney's, sometime," she tells the heroine. Yes. That's it. Grace will take the young Kyrptonian, and get her drunk on some really good hooch. That'll make Diana and Kal-El pleased as punch, right? Then, she squints at Diana. "Well. We should go get it back, then." And, not even a hesitation. Sure, she doesn't mind if the League, or others are called in. Just as long as she gets to punch someone. "You know where to find me, Princess." Wonder Woman nods over at Grace, "I will inform the others of this." she takes a breath, "Kara, the Titans may also be targeted as well. Tell them to be on their guard, and i will contact them if I find anything out. And Grace, at the very least, let me ascertain your injuries." the tone is as a request, since she can't force Grace into anything, but she does owe the other woman for standing up for her. Kara Zor-El nods. "Yeah, I will." She looks at the two of them. "I think it was using magic though, not technology, to teleport. There's no residual effects that I can see at all. No quantum instability, no subatomic adjustments. None of the stuff you see with zeta beams or boom tubes or Slideways." Grace eyerolls. "Fine. Just. Don't try and cop a feel. You've got a teenage girl watching." Yes. Grace just said that. To the Princess of the Amazons. She stands, there, waiting. And, Diana will be able to ascertain that she's suffered several broken ribs, what is likely to be a torn ligament in her arm, several bruises, cuts, of various natures, and a fractured tibia. If there's any actual internal injuries, she's not showing it. Girl is made of stern stuff, it'd appear. "Magic," spits out Grace, as if it were a curse word. "That explains a hell of a lot. Bastards can't win, without cheating." Wonder Woman's face hardens, "Thank you Supergirl. I had suspected as much.. but that narrows down such things considerably." Her face hardens as she thinks. "I fear that this is very well within Circe's normal modus operandi, if it is her.." She crouches low to the ground as she gets up, then goes to check over Grace, "And you will be fine, and your injuries are not severe enough I would have to incapacitate you to take you wtih me for treatment." Gotta love Amazon bedside manner. Kara Zor-El still would really like to fly and get the purple ray for both of the Amazons to heal themselves, but stubbornness must be something ingrained in amazonian culture. At least with Batman, he had Alfred to force him to get healed up. Instead she listens to both of them. "I think I'll just ...stick around her for a while to clean up the damage, okay guys?"